


Canine

by hockeyjew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hockey Injuries, Lisps, M/M, Missing Teeth, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyjew/pseuds/hockeyjew
Summary: A Hockey!AU rewrite of the iconic "Deadchi" scene from the second season of Haikyuu!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Canine

It was the middle of the 2nd period of the Wakutani South High vs. Karasuno High game. 

The two teams were tied 2 to 2, Wakutani South with the puck. 

As Wakutani’s captain, left winger Takeru Nakashima, passed the puck to centre Kazumasa Hanayama, two Karasuno players collided in an attempt to receive the other team's shot. 

Karasuno’s captain Daichi Sawamura had rammed into their left winger, Ryuunosuke Tanaka. The force of the collision caused Sawamura to be knocked back against the boards, his head slamming against the glass before he fell face first into the ice. Tanaka on the other hand was barely impacted, only having been knocked back a foot or so and being set off balance. 

The loud crowd seemed to go silent, the game frozen as both teams stared at the duo. Everyone waited for the captain to get back up, but when that didn’t happen-- panic arose. 

Tanaka bent down to gently shake Sawamura’s shoulders, “Daichi? Daichi, come on, get up,” he begged, his voice displaying how distressed he was. He knew it was his fault, as he heard Daichi yell out ‘mine!’ moments before the accident, but he hadn't listened and decided to go and try to receive the shot anyway. 

As Tanaka attempted to wake Daichi, the Karasuno players on the ice, and off the ice, quickly skated over towards the crash. Right winger Asahi Azumane had made his way onto the ice to help the now approaching referee lift a barely conscious Daichi up. The two males managed to get Sawamura onto his feet, slowly guiding him towards Karasuno’s benches, where centre Koushi Sugawara had opened the door leading onto the ice. 

While Azumane and the referee led Sawamura towards the locker room, manager Kiyoko Shizumu and Sugawara followed. Azumane, along with fellow right winger Chikara Ennoshita, were needed to fill in for Sawamura on the ice, so Sugawara was there to replace his spot as Sawamura’s support. Azumane and the referee set Sawamura onto one of the benches, the referee moving to take off Daichi's helmet and gloves as Sugawara moved to sit next to him and support his boyfriend’s weight. 

Sawamura’s face was a mess, blood dripping from his nose and his mouth simultaneously. As Kiyoko ran off to grab the first-aid kid, the referee moved to examine the extent of Daichi’s facial injuries. 

A missing canine tooth, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. No signs of a concussion.

Kiyoko came back minutes later with the kit, opening it and reaching for the necessary cleaning supplies. Rubbing alcohol wipes were used to wipe off the drying blood from Sawamura’s face, tissues were used to contain his bloody nose, and ice was put on his mouth and lip to soothe the ache from the missing tooth and busted lip. 

Coach Takeda, a former figure skater, entered the locker room moments later, carrying a phone and a small booklet full of the team’s emergency contacts. “Is he okay? What is the extent of the injuries? Anything major?” he quickly asked, his voice wavering with anxiety. 

Kiyoko looked away from Daichi and towards the coach, “He’s missing a front tooth, that’s the only permanent damage. He also has a busted lip and a bloody nose, but that is it.” she informed, her voice calm despite the nervous energy that had filled the room the moment that their anxious coach entered the locker room. 

Takeda let out a loud sigh of relief, thankful that it was nothing too major. “I’ll be calling Daichi’s parents,” he informed before rushing out of the locker room and towards the hallway, moving to do exactly what he said he would.

“Did he realize I wath conscious?” Daichi asked, speaking up for the first time since the referee’s initial examination. 

Sugawara couldn’t help but chuckle, finding Daichi’s new lisp adorably funny. The silver haired boy shook his head, “I don’t think so. Well, I can’t blame him, from his angle you looked pretty dead,” he hummed, smiling at his boyfriend.

Daichi let out a soft laugh, gently shaking his head but regretting it soon after. Even if he didn’t have a concussion, that didn’t mean he didn’t have a throbbing headache. “My mom is gonna freak out,” Sugawara nodded in response, moving to gently hold Daichi’s free hand. “Rethainers are expenthive,” he continued.

“Well, I don’t think I’d mind it if you were missing a tooth for a while. I especially wouldn’t mind you having a lisp for the next few months-- or maybe the rest of your life,” Koushi teased, kissing his now blushing boyfriend’s cheek. 

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Daichi spoke up once again. “Ith my nothe done bleeding?” he asked, reaching up to touch Kiyoko's hands, which were currently holding the tissues to his nose. 

Kiyoko pulled the tissues away from Daichi’s nose, confirming that his bloody nose had stopped. She nodded her head, moving to toss the tissues into the nearby trash bin before packing up the first aid kit. After she had neatly packed up the first aid kit, she made her way out of the locker room to return the first aid kit to where it belonged. 

As Kiyoko left, the couple started to quietly talk amongst themselves. They both knew Daichi would not be returning to the game, and if Daichi wasn’t returning, Koushi wouldn’t be either. He knew Daichi would want some company, and being his boyfriend, he knew he should be the one keeping him company until the end of the game. 

Back on the ice, goaltender Yuu Nishinoya had made his way towards Tanaka, who was still kneeling on the ground next to where Sawamura was previously laying. The short male gently patted Tanaka’s shoulder with his gloved hand, attempting to comfort the obviously distressed player. “Ryuu, it’s okay. Daichi will be fine, Daichi’s tough! He ain’t gonna die just because he got knocked to the ground,” Nishinoya said, trying to comfort Tanaka. 

“Noya, you don’t understand-- I heard him yell ‘mine!’ I wasn’t supposed to go, but I went anyway,” Tanaka said, his loud voice crashing through the tense silence that filled the air after Nishinoya spoke. Yuu let out a soft sigh, patting Tanaka’s shoulder once again.

“C’mon, Ryuu! Things happen. Do you really think Daichi would want you sulking over here instead of getting back on your feet and finishing this game? ” Nishinoya tried. At this, Tanaka seemed to snap out of it. He quickly stood up, brushing the ice off his legs, then grabbing his previously discarded hockey stick.

“Ya know what Noya? You’re right! Let's go beat their asses!” Tanaka yelled, fist pumping into the air. He made his way towards the benches, where the rest of the team was now standing around, as per request of their coach, Keishin Ukai. 

Karasuno discussed their new plan of action, discussing how they would handle the rest of the period and the next one without their captain. Soon after deciding that Ennoshita, a second year right winger, would replace Daichi as captain for the rest of the game, they went on to finish the second period. 

The rest of the period was rocky. Ennoshita hadn’t completely adjusted to being in the game most of the time, which messed with the dynamic of the team. They were unable to complete proper plays, along with having weaker receives than usual. Daichi has the foundation of their defense, and having him out weakened their defense significantly. Though by the beginning of the third period, the dynamic had finally changed. The momentum now seemed to be in favor of Karasuno. 

The third period was head to head, 3 to 3 with one minute left on the clock. Time was slowly ticking down. Now it was 50 seconds. 40 seconds. 30. 

With 30 seconds left on the clock, Ennoshita made his way with the puck towards Wakutani’s goal. Wakutani had decided to remove their goalie for the remainder of the game, a power play that wasn’t unfamiliar to the opposing team. They chose to input another centre, which seemed to be a good choice at first- having shifted the momentum towards Wakutani for a few minutes- but now, the team was regretting it. 

The lack of goalie gave Ennoshita the perfect chance to get a shot in. The last 15 seconds seemed to slow as Ennoshita gave the puck one final hit. Right at 12 seconds, the puck made it into the net. One point for Karasuno High School.

Ennoshita seemed to be in shock as the time ran out, confirming that Karasuno had won the game. The rest of the team on the other hand didn’t seem to be shocked at all. They all knew Ennoshita had the power in him to win the game, but that didn’t stop them from being excited. 

They were one step closer towards the finals, thanks to temporary, and future, captain.

As the winning team made their way back to the locker room, they found their captain and vice captain both dressed in normal clothes. Both with large smiles on their faces, having heard about the win. 

The team froze, noticing their captains lack of tooth almost immediately. Sawamura couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at their shocked reactions  
“It’th not that bad, ith it?” Daichi said, displaying his lisp to the rest of his team for the first time. 

All of Karasuno burst into a fit of giggles, finding their captains' lisp absolutely hilarious. Who knew a terrifying situation, that almost lost them the game, could turn into something that everyone, even Tsukishima, could laugh at?


End file.
